A Rainy afternoon
by silvershadowling
Summary: FrancexReader Hot sexy stuff dinner and all in a rainy afternon. Um this is my first xreader story but Im proudish of it. Its cute romantic and is M for the ending. Read and review please


This is my first xreader fanfiction ever. It is between France and you. Enjoy.

Disclaimer not mine blah blah I don't own stuff here blah blah. Stop SOPA!

You lie down on the couch with boredom, it was a rainy saturday afternoon and you were inside the house with nothing better too do when you heard a knock on the door.

You perch yourself up on one arm wondering who it could be, then proceed too open the door.

"Um is _ here?" The mailman asked soaked head too toe from the rain.

"Um yes thats me." You say.

"You have a letter from France." he says hands it too you and runs too his car too get out of the rain. Too bad though you were going too invite him too a hot chocolate or something. You go back too your couch and open the letter.

_Dearest _,_

_ Since it is raining and there is not much too do on such a dreary saturday I decided to invite you my dearest friend over _, Hahah! How about that, dinner at my place should be fun! Hope too see you there!_

_ Love, France_

You look down at this strange letter, then look outside, then back down at the letter while it may be raining, France is a great cook and a swell friend too hang out with, going through this rain wouldn't be too bad if you got too see him, and you hadn't seen him in a while. You decide it would definitely be worth the walk.

You put on some makeup, get your hair done and finally put a red dress that hugged your curves and on top of it put on a black rain coat. You wondered what too do about your shoes and decided too put boots on then change them for heels at frances house.

You grab an umbrella on you way out and walk down the street in the pouring rain for about ten minutes until you reached France's house.

You change your shoes and knock on his door.

"Bonjour madame." He says with a smile, leaning in the door way. His gorgeous silky locks framing his face like a god.

"Come on in, it's raining kitties and poodles out there." He says. You walk in with a smile at his amusing sense of humor.

"Yeah it is." You say taking off your jacket. He can't help but grin at the gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Wow, you look so beautifully sexy in that." he flirts winking and licking his lips a bit.

"Thanks, you're very dashing your self" you say smiling as he links arms with you leading you too a seat.

"Thank you." you say.

"My pleasure too dine with a beauty like you." he says barley taking his eyes off of you. he puts on a love song in the background. You know France is the Country of Love and all but you guys were just friends. This was great! I mean you had a huge crush on him, and he had never acted like this before...maybe he wanted more then friendship, though you'd be down for that.

"Aww your too kind the pleasure is all mine too dine with a handsome man like yourself France." You say with a blush. You tuck a strand of hair behind your head. He opens the wine and pours you both some. You take a sip, it's your favorite.

He sits down and you guys dine for a while. However throughout the whole evening although he is a natural flirt he seems a bit preoccupied.

"France, is something bothering you?" You ask him finishing your fourth glass of wine.

"Well...you see there's this beautiful girl sitting in front of me who means the world too me, but I don't think she knows, and I loved her for the past year but I didn't know how to have the courage too tell her until...now." he says looking down holding your hands in his.

"_ I love you." said the dreamy romantic.

"France...I love you too. You whisper closing the space between you until your noses were touching. He leaned his face too the side and the limited space between your lips was closed.

At first it was a bit tentative on your side but then you gave in as he opened your mouth with his tongue. Him being the pro at this had much more experience and guided you through it. It was great, especially when his hands went on the small of your back. It wasn't long before he scooped you up bridal style and took you too his room. You both started too undress and soon you were under the covers with him.

"Are you sure you want too do this?" he asked in between kisses already at third base.

"Yes, France, I've wanted this for so long you say. He holds you hands as he goes into you as he makes love too you passionately. Minutes later...

"France!"

"_"

You guys cry out as you climax. He falls down on top of you.

"That was great France." You say as he spoons you.

"Thank you, I'm so glad this happened _. You were amazing mon chere." he says as he strokes you hair. You fall asleep into his arms feeling secure.

Well I was pleased with that story. Hope you guys enjoyed it! If you want other xreader ff just message me or contact me some other way. PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys


End file.
